Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 2
----Chapter 4.2---- ----One week after they left Onibus Town---- Scorpius woke up with a start, forgetting where he was. The sun was just barely over the horizon, and there was dew still on the plants around the clearing that Mirrana and Scorpius were. Man it feels good to be out here away from everything, ''he thought. He sat up and saw Mirrana was still asleep beside him. He smiled and pulled the blanket up farther on her shoulder. ''Well might as well get today started. Scorpius got up and went to the stream that was nearby to wash up and to catch breakfast. By the time that he came back to the clearing Mirrana was waking up. "Good morning sunshine" Scorpius said with a smile. Mirrana blushed and said "You know saying things like that embarrass me." "Oh that's why I didn't say it to you, I was talking to the sun." Scorpius winked in reply. Mirrana got up and hugged Scorpius from behind and said "You jerk" and kissed his shoulder. "Go wash up Mirrana. When you come back, I'll have breakfast ready and then we can plan out the day." Scorpius said, raking the embers from the previous' night fire. Mirrana smiled and left him with a jab to the arm. After the breakfast was made, they ate and cleaned up their camp, making sure to put out the fire. "Alright the plan then," Mirrana said, thinking aloud. "So far your versatility has gotten better, but I think we need to work on your strength of the magic. What do you think?" Scorpius thought about it. "I think you are right, but how can I do that?" Mirrana's eyes lit up. "Didn't you bring some communication lacrima with you? Maybe you could see if there is anything on the job board in the area where you can test yourself?" "That.... is a brilliant idea Mirrana!" Scorpius said. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the lacrima and activated it. "Koma Inu, do you hear me?" Scorpius called. "Oh hello who's this?" Aiden called back through the lacrima. "Aiden? it's Scorpius. I have a favo-" Scorpius started to say before he was cut off. "SCORPIUS! BUDDY! How's the elopement? Haha!" Aiden said, causing both Scorpius and Mirrana to smile and blush out of embarrassment. "Aiden" Mirrana said, "Could you please look on the board and see if there is any jobs around here we could take?" "Sure thing, Mrs. Scorpius ha! Give me a minute" Aiden said and the lacrima went dark. "Well" Scorpius said after hearing Aiden's joke. That actually doesn't sound too bad, '' He thought. Mirrana was looking down, face red and smiling. "Uhh..." Is all she could say. They stood there waiting for Aiden, holding each others hands in silence and happiness. "Okay! Good thing you guys called. There is an emergency!" Aiden said with a sense of urgency. "What is it?" Scorpius asked concerned. "'An amusement park ship has gone down near a series of whirlpools! About fifty kids are being thrashed around in the water in circles, helpless! A birthday party gone wrong; the boat was filled with just about every magical form of entertainment for kids one could imagine. The parents that rented the boat are nowhere too be found, presumably lost at sea or thrown in some random direction to wash up on the shore. Mother, one of the few adults on board, has reached the shore and informed the guilds of the situation. Missions were hastily posted up within the same hour in just about every town; half of the kids are probably passed out, spiraling helplessly. You can make out the amusement ship, tipped up out of the water like the titanic on it's way down...slowly. The ferris wheel is sideways, sticking out into the ocean, as the mighty lights upon it blink on and off as the ship looses power. Return the children safely ashore.' is what it reads", Aiden takes a breath after reading it. "From our sources it shows that the ship is off the coast near you." "Got it." Mirrana said. "Thanks Aiden." "No problem you love birds." Aiden said before the lacrima went dark again. "Once we get back I am going to get that joker." Scorpius said, laughing. "Alright let's get going water boy" Mirrana said, grabbing her stuff. "Last one there gets a bruise!" Mirrana said with a smirk and sprinted off. Scorpius sighed and started off after her towards the coastline. ---------A little while later, at the coast-------- "Alright we made it" Scorpius said with labored breathing and flush cheeks from sprinting. "Yes, but I made it first water boy" Mirrana stated with a coy smile, and gave him a light punch in the arm. They both looked out to the see to try and find the boat, and couldn't see it. "This isn't good. We need to find that boat. Hey Mirrana use your scope to try and find it." Scorpius said. Mirrana summoned her sniper rifle, looked down the scope and scanned the water. A moment later, "I see it!" She exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, they really are trapped in the whirlpools aren't they?" She fired a flare above the ship to let them know we are on the way. "Alright let's go Mirrana. I may need your help with the kids." Scorpius said. "Now grab my hand, we are going to run there." Mirrana grabbed Scorpius hand, both of them visibly in tune with each other and ready for anything. Scorpius spoke "Wave Running" and they raced off, pushed from behind by the water particles on their backs, as well as the water below them on the ocean, which had smoothed out to a track-like surface in front of them. They reached the ship and climbed aboard. "This ship is really going down, isn't it Scorpius?" Mirrana asked with a slight tremble in her voice. He turned to her and said, "Don't worry. We will rescue everyone and get of of here safely. I promise." Mirrana blushed with a smile. "Since it hasn't gone down yet, let's grab the passengers and put them back on the ship to try and revive them." Scorpius said, looking out to the whirlpools. "I will stay here and revive them. You go and get them out of the water." Mirrana said, "We can do this, water boy. Now go!" She commanded Scorpius focused with a breath, sprinted to the side of the boat and jumped into the ocean. ''Now where are they. He thought to himself. He swam into the whirlpools, being pulled by the currents. Ugh idk what is causing these whirlpools, but they sure are powerful. Scorpius soon spotted the kids and grabbed them each, a few at a time and brought them to the surface. Each time they were choking from the water, sometimes passed out from the motion of the water. "Okay hold on, I'm going to send you guys to the ship. A nice lady will help you from there." He said each time, lifting them out of the water with his Water Spout. After about 48 kids, he couldn't find anymore. I better look deeper just in case. I need a light though. He thought about for a second and decided to partially activate his Fulgurate Storm. Now if I don't fire this, I should be okay. ''He swam down under the whirlpools, crisscrossing the water and find the last two kids, who looked like they were on the verge of death. ''Oh crap, I have to hurry! ''He swam and grabbed them. He fired his Water Spout one more time for the three of them, breaking the surface of the water, and landing on the ship. Scorpius said while coughing up water, "Mirrana! Start resuscitating them!" Mirrana came over and started pushing down on the two kids chest, while Scorpius manipulated the water out of their lungs carefully, allowing them to breathe. After a minute they started to breathe on their own, and they all huddle together with the other kids. "Well that's all of them..." Scorpius said. Mirrana came up to him and kissed him on the cheek with a blush. "You did good water boy." She said with a smile. Scorpius hugged her and then went over to the kids. "Alright I know you are all worried, but my partner and I will bring you to the beach okay?" They all nodded with understanding, too shocked to say anything. Mirrana turned to him, "How are we going to do that?" "Well there must be some sort of life raft here that is still in good shape. If we can find it, I can push us all to land..." Scorpius trailed off as he noticed that everything had gotten silent. He turned and saw that the whirlpools were gone. "That isn't good..." Scorpius said, while mirrana grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Suddenly a large monster broke the surface of the water where the whirlpools were, towering over the ship. "Oh boy..." Scorpius said, tensing up. ''Well this isn't going to go well. "Mirrana, go grab something to put the kids on. I'll distract this monster." Mirrana, who was pale with shock, shook her head as she heard Scorpius' voice. "Okay", she said, "Please be careful Scorpius. I don't want to lose you." With that. she was off grabbing the group of kids, and running to some boat. Scorpius saw that the monster was following the Mirrana and the kids with its eyes, so he jumped from the boat yelling "Yo fish breath!" followed by a water cannon attack. Scorpius landed in the water and swam to a rock sticking out of the waves. The monster had changed it's attention now. Okay good, they are safe for now. Let's keep it that way. Suddenly Scorpius heard a voice. "What did you do to my son?" The voice was deep, loud, and scared. That was strange. This thing talked! "Um...Excuse me, but did you just ask about your son?" Scorpius asked. "I don't know anything about a son..." The monster screamed and brought a tentacle out of the water out of the water to grab Scorpius. He fired a geyser below himself to get out of the way, but didn't notice the second tentacle. Yuck that's slimy. ''He thought as he was being squeezed. "''WHERE IS MY SON???" The monster asked again with anger. Suddenly the monster dropped Scorpius after being shot by Mirrana with her shotgun. "You unhand him monster!" She screamed, while cocking her gun. "The next one's will be deadly." The monster glared at her and swung down with a tentacle. Mirrana jumped to the side, barely being hit. The tentacle managed to tear into the ship, making it sink even faster. Mirrana! Scorpius thought. He fired a scattershot at the monster to get it's attention again. "Hey over here! Talk to me! Let them go please!" He yelled. The monster turned to him again. "Mirrana get the kids and go! I'll be fine!" Scorpius yelled, knowing that this might be a very painful end. "You better make it back or I will kill you" Mirrana yelled to him, crying. She gathered the kids into a bought she had found, and signaled Scorpius. He nodded and focused on the water pushing the raft to shore. After the boat was launched, Scorpius got hit by a tentacle, sending him flying into the water. Damn it that hurt. Okay let's get this over with. Before he could do anything though, the monster grabbed Scorpius again, and pulled him out of the water to face it. "Give me my son!" it said, sounding like it was crying. Scorpius, between gasps from the pain, asked "Was your son taken for or something?" The monster stopped squeezing for a moment, before speaking again. "Yes he was. By some scientists in a large boat like this one." It replied. Scorpius looked over to the ship, realizing what might have happened. "I'm so sorry." Scorpius said. "But that doesn't mean you could just attack this boat. You could have killed these kids! What drew you to them anyways?" "The sounds they were making sounded like my son." it said with sadness. "I am sorry I hurt them, and you, I just want my son back." "Well I could search for him for you, that is if you let us go." Scorpius said, hoping to get out of here to go check on Mirrana and the kids. "You would do that for me? Thank you!" The monster spun in the water in happiness, and almost Scorpius motion sick. "Yes, well, please put me down before I get sick." He said. The monster placed him back on the boat. "Okay well... when I find him I need a way to contact you. Would you mind if you became a part of a summoning contract with me so I can reach you?" "That... should be fine. What do we do?" the creature asked. "I will have to place a magical tattoo on you, so that I can summon you via the tattoo." Scorpius said, remembering what Miss Inari had done in the past. "Of course, for it to be fully effective as a summon we need to have a strong bond, but I think that for now it will work as a way to reach you. Are you ready?" "Go ahead human. But first may I ask of your name?" It asked. "Sure. My name is Scorpius." He replied. "And yours?" "My name is Kalios, the Kraken." Scorpius shook with surprise and fear. A-a Kraken?! I should be dead! "Alright Kalios. I am going to put the tattoo on now." There was a flash of light, and the tattoo of a kraken was imprinted upon the skin of the kraken. "Find my son please. I bid you farewell until we meet again." Kalios said as it left into the ocean. Scorpius sighed, winced in pain, and used Wave Running to catch up to Mirrana and the children. ---End Chapter Part 2---